The Riveting Adventures of Buck and Raine
by Marioninja1
Summary: Follows Buck, the lone-wanderer, and Raine, a raider, trying to find Buck's father and other adventures. Yes, I know the title is too long. *RIP*
1. Chapter 1

The pip-boy played a static-covered 'I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire' as Buck walked through the Wasteland. Buck was African-American, had a shaved head, and a rough beard styled like his dad's. Buck had just left the vault, and wasn't accustomed to the hardships of Wasteland.

'The water's still radioactive?' Buck thought. 'Guess they have purifiers.' Buck heard the sand crunching behind him and quickly turned. A giant mole rat jumped at him, scaring the wanderer and causing him to drop his gun. Buck grabbed the mole rat by the neck, narrowly keeping it from ripping his face off with its teeth.

"Rover! Off of that guy!" A woman shouted. Buck couldn't see her, but he wasn't too optimistic about his chances of not getting shot at.

"Thanks." Buck said, sitting up. A few sharp rocks had scratched his back, and the sand stung the open wounds.

"Who the f*ck are you?" The woman asked, pointing an assault rifle at him. She had dark hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Buck. I just got out of the vault, and I'm looking for my father." Buck said. He was trying to figure out if he could reach the Overseer's pistol before the woman shot her.

"So, you got anything good?" The woman asked.

"I got the clothes on my back, about five caps, and a few scrapes from your mole rat." Buck said.

"I could use about five caps." The woman said, prodding him with her gun.

"Damn it." Buck sighed, handing her the caps.

"Nice doing business with you, Buck." The woman said. "Rover, sick 'em!" The mole rat jumped at Buck again, but Buck knew what to do. He grabbed Rover around the neck and wrestled him to the ground, then quickly ran towards his gun. Buck looked down the sights of the pistol, but the woman was gone. Buck quickly got a headshot on Rover and continued on his way to Megaton.

F3

Raine hid behind an old, mostly destroyed wall of one of the buildings, watching Buck walk towards Megaton. She wasn't expecting a newbie to the Wasteland to be able to kill her trained mole rat. She'd make damn sure to steer clear of that freak of nature from now on. Raine made sure Buck couldn't see her and snuck away, hoping to rob a caravan soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Buck was wearing that creepy Mr. Burke's suit and fedora, exploring the Wasteland and remembering all he had done in Megaton. He'd shot Mr. Burke to death, defused a bomb, and scored a sweet house all before dinner...if they had dinner in the Wasteland, that is. Buck wondered about that girl that robbed him, but realized he'd probably never see her again.

'Oh well.' Buck thought. 'Probably best I won't see her again. She'd just take the clothes off of my back, not to mention the cash I got from that Simms guy. Now, that ass Moriarty said Dad went to Rivet City, and I should get there so-'

F3

Raine had found a caravan to raid. 'Course, it was in front of Rivet City, and it was only some nerdy egghead selling chems and booze, but Raine hadn't gotten drunk in a while.

"Just give me the damn booze, pointdexter." Raine said, and heard a click against her head. She slowly looked at the person holding a .44 Magnum to her head. "Oh hell, it's you."

"Yeah." Buck said. He acted like he knew the gun would kill her, but, in reality, he thought he had a 50-50 chance of the gun blowing up in his hand. Add the fact that he only had twelve bullets for the damn thing and he was flirting with disaster. "Nice to see you too, sweetheart. Now, this is the most powerful handgun in the Wasteland. It can blow your head clean off. Now, put that gun down, or you'll have a blood fountain where your head used to be."

Raine reluctantly dropped her gun. "What the hell are you going to do now, Buck?"

"I haven't planned that far ahead." Buck said. Doc Hoff, however, took the chance to shoot forward and give her some chemicals that knocked Raine out cold. "Thanks." Buck said, holstering his Magnum.

"No, thank you. You just saved me from that crazy woman. Say, if we ever cross paths again, I'll give you a discount." Doc Hoff said, patting Buck on the back. Buck looked down at the woman he still didn't know the name of and sighed.

"Man, you're a heavy woman! Have you ever thought of, you know, not wearing two-hundred pound armor?" Buck said, picking up Raine. He carried her into Rivet City, going to the Weatherly Hotel and paying for a room.

"Have fun you two." Vera said.

"We're not together, ma'am." Buck said, though Vera just winked. He set Raine down on the bed and sat in a chair, getting comfortable. "This is gonna be a long wait."


End file.
